


it happened quiet

by fulminastra



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulminastra/pseuds/fulminastra
Summary: an experiment.inspired by it happened quiet by aurora.
Kudos: 2





	it happened quiet

Chikage stares at the lifeless, empty person in front of him.

Her hair, once pink and bright, now turns into this lifeless shade of grey. Her eyes that used to sparkle with mirth whenever she sees him and Itaru banter now stares at him with a coldness that would rival the vacuum of outer space. 

This isn't Tachibana Yurika. This is someone else.

And there's fifty of her, surrounding him, drawing ever closer and closer.

He checks his surroundings. He seems to be in some kind of an old courtyard, with vines choking the walls till they're devoid of life. Overgrown shrubs make the place some sort of a forest. The roses, though, are weirdly inviting; they call out to anyone who visits to prick on their thorns, to let themselves bleed out till their life force seeps into the earth.

Then the unwanted memories fill his vision—memories that aren't even his.

He sees himself towering over Yurika as she screamed for her life. He watches himself as he plunged the knife into her heart, that very heart that gave Chikage nothing but empathy and companionship. He watches her life force seep into the earth, fueling the wrath of the Furies down under.

Now he watches fifty of her come ever closer still.

Perhaps they know that he's looking for a way to escape, because the next thing he knew was that he's already kneeling, covering his ears. “We know you're trying to escape,” the voice says. “Do not bother. There's many of us, and there's one of you.”

“Yurika . . .?”

And they come ever closer still.

The voice chuckles. “Who do you think, Utsuki Chikage?”

“Yurika” pushes him down to the ground, before he was held up by two of her. He sees her holding a knife—the same knife in his visions.

“This is revenge, Utsuki.”

She lifts the blade high, and sunlight gleams off its edge.

Then everything goes dark.


End file.
